


Misleading Evidence

by Magpythe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M, Youkai universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpythe/pseuds/Magpythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youkai universe- something smells amiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misleading Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Blame roommate for this being uploaded

     No one would know—well, that was true enough for those without any heightened senses or, in Ran’s case, friends who knew more than Conan was entirely comfortable with. But at least Ran seemed to be taking the news well, and it was nice not having to lie as much.

     Kudou Shin'ichi had only appeared a handful of times, and every one of those was accompanied with a dire situation. Hardly any time to even contemplate the sexual tension building up that he couldn’t feel as Conan. 

     But the last time: he’d changed back, solved the case almost as quickly, and suddenly Kudou Shin'ichi could spend time with his friends for the first relatively long time in over a year. Tiger youkai like Hattori were bound to notice his predicament, being a panther himself, and his Osakan friend had been entirely too enthusiastic about the idea.

     Kudou had tried  _ very _ hard to ignore his friend’s constant stare, and the tension that made his senses entirely too sharp—but then Kazuha had intervened. And then Ran seemed to encourage them. And then….well.

     Here he was the next day as Conan, and he was only a little terrified. He was the only youkai in Beika likely to pick up on the particular pheromones radiating off of him and constantly reminding him of what happened the night before.  _ He _ didn’t have anything to worry about, per say, but a not-too-small voice in his head said that it would be bad for the public to know, and it felt like he was a big, red sign walking down the street. He forced himself to calm down—he was the only one here who would be able to notice, transients aside, and they wouldn’t care.

     And then he heard the all too familiar sound of a cat clearing its nose to get a scent.  _ Oh fuck. _ Slowly, Conan looked over his shoulder.

     A tall, blond tiger was staring at him with a particularly venomous and shocked expression that Conan knew wasn’t directed at him. Hakuba knew whose…questionable pheromones were currently covering him. They disliked each other enough; this was bad.

     Scents couldn’t be held up in court. That was simultaneously relieving, and terrifying. Hakuba was parsing this through his own head right now as Conan watched the tall detective’s scent and body posture change. He’d seen Hattori get something like this before, when Conan was in danger. Hakuba was normally much more composed than his now-mate. Conan was going to have to step in fast.

     “Na, Hakuba-nii san”, Conan stared up at the tiger, who quickly held his tail still and brought his ears up slightly, effort showing on his face as he forced himself not to snarl at the cub in front of him. That had to be painful. This guy’s control was a force to be reckoned with.

     “You look tired, come on.” Conan grabbed the tiger’s tail—a leading device for children, as well as method of communication: the safest way to draw him around right now—and pulled him down a side street.

     “…Edogawa-kun.” Hakuba was trying very hard not to growl that, “I think we need to talk.”

     “Yes that’s why I’m pulling you into an alley.” Alarm spiked there, confusion. Hakuba was leaning down closer to him now, eyes concerned. Conan’s brain was racing, but only one way to address the issue could come to mind that would actually appease Hakuba. This was not going to be easy.

     “…It’s not what you think. Hattori is not a pedophile.” At that, the ears went flat again and his tail lashed violently, the mask of non-violent tiger going away quickly as he realized that Conan was actually addressing the source of his anger. He took a deep breath, “Edogawa-kun there are few other words for such deplorable actions as the molestation of a child.” He looked down, grievous, “I did not think Hattori-san capable of those things.” Conan felt his own ears fold back then, tail twitching side to side at the accusation.

     “He isn’t, I can tell you that much.” Hakuba scoffed “Then what do you call this?” Conan took a long pause then; this would be hard. He had no idea how to convince the English detective…

     “I... am not a child.” Hakuba sighed, nearly rolling his eyes. Yep, natural reaction to a cub claiming to be an adult. He breathed out slowly, trying to keep the fear out of his system. The chances of Hakuba being one of  _ Them _ was incredibly slim—nearly impossible given his connection to the Kaitou Kid… He removed his glasses and produced both of his cell phones.  _ Ugh I feel like some sort of criminal that’s being forced to prove himself guilty _ . Hakuba’s eyes were watchful and concerned.  _ Let’s get this over with _ . He opened Kudou’s phone, prepped his bow tie, motioned for Hakuba to be silent, and dialed Ran’s phone number.  _ This is going to be so awkward. _ He clicked the speaker button.

     “Shinichi?” Here we go.

     “Ah, Ran, I was just calling to ask if you had my jacket with you.”

     “Oh. No, I don’t…” the pause was expectedly uncomfortable, “I think Hattori-kun has it. Have you asked him?” Yep, there it was. Conversation ending now.

     “Ah, sorry to bother you.” He hung up, quickly. Looking up at the now confused tiger staring down at him.

     “That…was Kuroba’s voice?” He reached a clawed hand forward, silently asking to see the bowtie. Conan gave it to him.

     “No, it was mine, Kudou Shin'ichi’s.” Hakuba simply eyed him before turning his attention to the settings of his bowtie.

     “Fascinating, but I fail to see how a voice changer makes you the person you imitate.”  Yep, he was going to have to piss Haibara off. And then she was going to  _ know _ . The teasing and chides were probably going to be unbearable, from here on out. Shoulders and tail drooping, he called another number on his phone.

     “Hakase, can you come pick me up? Make sure the kids are home first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this later, who knows.


End file.
